<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar-full by unwashedsouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454219">Sugar-full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedsouls/pseuds/unwashedsouls'>unwashedsouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akatsuki's first dates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, Fluff, Kisame is a true gentelman, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Or My Poor Attempt At It, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can't convince me otherwise, present tense narration, the title is sugar-full, they are the cutest akatsuki ship, what do you expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedsouls/pseuds/unwashedsouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame and Itachi's first date.<br/><cite>"Unlike you, I’m not made of sugar, I won’t melt” </cite></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akatsuki's first dates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar-full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first attempt at writing something purely fluffy and at present-tense narration. I look forward to hearing your opinions. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place is nice and cozy, the atmosphere almost intimate; Itachi has already ordered his green tea and sits by the table in the secluded area of the restaurant. Small raindrops tap against the windows as the evening drizzle begins, an occurrence rare enough that one can suspect that some kind of deity stood behind this.</p><p>As always, he came early; Itachi likes to take his time to ease up to the new and unfamiliar.</p><p>His date appears on time, body and clothing not even damp, Itachi notices. An umbrella the man held was left in the corner of the room to dry.</p><p>“Hello, you are Itachi, right?” the tall male approaches the table; he seems easy-going yet rough against the edges, Uchiha notes.</p><p>“That would be me,” he lifts his gaze to look the other man in the eyes, “So I guess you are Kisame, am I correct?”</p><p>Said man sits in front of him, “Spot on,” he smiles genuinely, exposing sharp teeth, and the whole world seems just a little bit of a brighter place, despite dark clouds stealing the last rays of the sun, not allowing them through the windows.</p><p>They open their menus, and the dark-haired man goes straight to the desserts section; on days like this, his craving for sweets peaked. When they place their orders and Itachi asks for nothing but a piece of strawberry cake and next cup of the green tea, Kisame doesn’t even bat an eyelash and gives him this cheerful, toothy grin again.</p><p>Uchiha discovers that his date is a fantastic conversationist, moving from one to the other topic seamlessly, his jokes spot on. The smaller male decides he likes the timbre of the other’s voice and realizes that the corners of his own mouth tilt upwards just slightly more often than not, something rather rare.</p><p>Kisame discovers that his date is a man of few words and limited facial expressions; and that each time Itachi gives him the smallest of smiles, his heart flutters. The older male finds out that even the moments of silence feel comfortable, and although he wants to learn more about him, he is willing to give the smaller man all the time he needs to open up.</p><p>Before their dishes appear, Itachi learns that Kisame is a competitive swimmer and was born and raised in Kirigakure. The joyful glint in the taller male’s eyes and the way his whole face lights up whenever he talks about near to anything water-related endearing to Uchiha; and, maybe, just maybe, his heart beats just a little, tiny bit faster.</p><p>Itachi doesn’t share a lot, and Kisame doesn’t push him. The taller male finds his date enchanting, and when the waitress brings crab sticks and the cake, he observes the raven-haired man and catches himself staring just a bit each time Itachi takes a sip of his tea or lifts the small fork to his mouth. Thin lips were almost kissing the cup and wrapping around the utensil in the most elegant and delicate ways.</p><p>Before they are finished with eating, drizzle changes into the heavy rain, and the restaurant is closing. They both get up from their sits to leave, and Kisame’s shoulders are so broad, he’s so tall, Itachi realizes he feels small for the first time since he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Real downpour, huh?” Kisame whistles and opens the umbrella, “you don’t have anything to cover up?” the older man realizes, and he instinctively moves closer to the raven-haired man to hide him from the rain. He blinks and takes a step back as if he got burnt; yet, his arm remains stretched out, parasol still hovering over younger male’s head.</p><p>“Sorry if I invaded your space,” a faint blush appears on Kisame’s face, “but unlike you, I’m not made of sugar, I won’t melt,” the taller man smiles at him cheerfully and winks, and Itachi for some reason isn’t even angry and appreciates the flirty joke.</p><p>“Would you mind if I walked you home?” the taller male’s voice clearly concerned, “I won’t forgive myself if you catch a cold after our date. It doesn’t matter if it’s the first of the last one.” His voice, for a brief second, genuinely sad.  </p><p>Itachi frowns slightly, unsure if the other man wants to patronize him; “I’m afraid that it’s quite far away. You will get soaked,” onyx eyes fixed on the pale ones, “And I can take care of myself.” His voice gets suddenly cold, and Kisame finds himself swallowing a little bit too loud for it to pass the younger’s attention.</p><p>“I’m sure about that,” the taller male tries to cover his uneasiness with the toothy smile, “but can you do it for the sake of my inner peace, pretty please?”</p><p>Itachi contemplates the offer – Kisame seems honest about the innocence of his intentions.</p><p>“It’s still on the other side of the town.” The younger’s face relaxes; his head tilted slightly to the side now.</p><p>“Actually, I live nearby,” Kisame’s eyes move to the side, afraid of raven-haired male’s reaction, “and I have an umbrella; maybe you can wait for the rain to pass at my place.”</p><p>“Let’s go then,” the smaller male surprises even himself with how fast his answer is. Won’t Kisame assume he is easy? Itachi hopes not, but it’s not like he can’t prove him otherwise any moment. Besides, his date is the kindest and gentlest man he has met recently, respecting both his decision to not talk about himself too much and his general aloofness.</p><p>Well, since he was the one that hadn’t shared a lot, he might be the serial killer there; and the taller man still invited him to his place.</p><p> </p><p>The rain drums steadily against the material of the umbrella, held above Itachi almost solely as Kisame still refuses to let the dark-haired man get wet. The glance of onyx eyes scanned the taller male and they widen just a bit as they registry how muscular he is. The elder’s shirt is now clinging to his body, emphasizing every carving of sculpted abs and chest, and what was intended to be just a glimpse, transforms into a low-key stare.</p><p>The taller feels the gaze on his body and smirks slightly, most of his face unreachable for the younger’s eyes anyway, the cloche of the umbrella keeping everything above his chin hidden.</p><p>When they arrive at Kisame’s place, he is soaked while Itachi is near to completely dry.</p><p>“Make yourself at home,” the taller says as he removes his shoes, “I will bring you a towel.”</p><p>The older strips of his wet clothes, his form saturated utterly – but he doesn’t feel cold, the goosebumps on his body are more out of pure excitement than chill air, and when he looks into the mirror he realizes that the smile is still present on his face.</p><p>Kisame’s joy resembles one of the leaves kissed by raindrops after the drought, eager and sudden, but pure and profound. It’s not elevated and loud happiness of the rave, but the sweet serenity of a loving, quiet purpose. As he dries his hair, he looks forward to seeing Itachi again, despite leaving him for just a few minutes.</p><p>The smaller man feels unsure again as he moves further into the sparingly furnished flat; he turns on the light and finds himself in what seemed to be a living room with a big tv and cozy couch. Few cushions are laying on its’ sides, along with a carefully folded plaid blanket. He decides to sit and wait there, and soon Kisame appears in fresh clothes and one towel on his shoulders, second one in his hands, offering it to Itachi with the smile that makes younger’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Do you want to watch something while waiting? Or play? I have a console if you are interested.”</p><p>The younger glances at the water-streaked window; the rain isn’t going away anytime soon.</p><p>“A movie would be nice,” he finally says.</p><p>“Choose then,” Kisame handled him a remote control, “I’ll get snacks.” The older male throws him a grin as he disappears into the back of the flat, and Itachi decides that he wants to hear the taller’s laughter again; he picks a (very terrible) horror movie.</p><p>The smell of caramel popcorn hits Itachi’s nostrils, and when the older man comes back and sits by his side – not too close, not too far – he is the one to move, just enough to make their arms touch. The raven-haired man almost chuckles – Kisame seems just this surprised.</p><p>It feels so intimate and comfortable, even with minimal contact, and if both of them focus, they could notice that their hearts beat in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi’s warmth feels like a home, a harbor. It’s the first time when they are this close, and Kisame savors the experience, noticing the softness of the other man’s skin, a small mark on his upper arm, the silkiness of his hair whenever the smaller man moves and they brush against the elder’s bicep.</p><p>The movie turns out as indeed hilarious: the plot is ridiculous, jump-scares are done poorly, and characters so cliché they both cringe. It’s not engaging at all, and each time the warm and hearty laughter reaches smaller man’s ears, he devotes himself to it entirely, feeling his ears tickle and heat up. </p><p>And for some reason, he feels just safe enough, his soul already trusting Kisame even before his mind could, to fall asleep on the other man’s shoulder. The last thing he remembers is the elder covering him with a warm blanket, the very same he noticed before.</p><p>And yes, the rain was apparently a gift from a deity, a smile of Fortune upon them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And big thanks to my beta and waifu &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>